Soul Mates
by KyF777
Summary: What happens when a relationship is ended because of lies? will somthing better happen to Bella? BXJ at first but overall a BXE story! R&R please i suck at summeries haha


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NUT I DO OWN THIS IDEA FOR THIS STORY!**

I looked down at my left hand. There on my left ring finger was a ring. It was something that used to have a meaning. It was supposed to be a symbol of love, of commitment, trust, and faith. In my case, that's how it started out.

My fiancée is, or was, Jacob black. I had two best friends growing up. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Edward and I were just friends and nothing more. We wanted it to be that way, to keep our friendship safe.

Edward was handsome. He was what some girls would call _hot. _He had green eyes that were like emeralds. He was kinda tall and had the most interesting hair. It was always messy no matter what he tried to do with it and it had a strange bronzy color to it. He hasn't changed much and he's still one of my best friends.

Jacob was always the tallest of us. He had the russet skin and black hair that came from being half Indian. His eyes were a deep brown color that was darker than mine. His hair was long as a kid but he cut it short as soon as he turned eighteen. We dated in high school for two years. He proposed to me six months ago.

_*Flash back*_

_September 20__th__, 2007_

_We were sitting at my favorite Chinese restraunt he had reserved the whole back section just for us. He had told me it was a late birthday party just for the two of us. We took turns feeding each other bites of food with our chopsticks._

_Lovingly. That's the way we always did things. Every now and then he would kiss me quickly and I would giggle and kiss him back._

_We talked about little things like work, friends, and family. When we were done eating the waiter brought out our fortune cookies with a smile._

_Jacob smiled and handed me one. We always loved laughing at the cheesy fortunes they contained._

_I opened mine and grabbed the little white piece of paper. I turned it over in my hands and gasped._

"_Jake, are you…?" I asked looking up at him and he just smiled. I looked back at the piece of paper and read those seven words again._

_Bella- Will you marry me? – Love Jacob_

_When I looked back up he had a little black box in his hands "Am I going to get an answer from you today or what?" he asked teasingly as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring._

_I smiled very wide "Yes. Yes, Yes, YES!" I shouted and he smiled wider as he placed the ring on my finger. It fit perfect and looked so beautiful. It looked expensive but I wasn't surprised. My father, Jacob's father, and Edward's father all owned a very successful computer company together. Needless to say we were millionaires at the least._

_He looked at me with love in his eyes when the ring was on. "Thank you Jake! It's so wonderful!" He smiled and kissed me passionately. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine "I love you." He murmured_

"_I love you more." I replied with a smile._

_*End Flashback*_

I took the ring off and twirled it in my fingers "Liar." I said under my breath.

If he loved me, he would have believed me, trusted me. Edward was happy for us when we told him the next day. I wonder what he was really thinking though..

_*Flashback*_

_September 21__st__, 2007_

_We were sitting in a park on a bench waiting for him to come. I smiled as I saw him walking towards us. I got up and ran over to him "Eddie!" I squealed happily._

_I was the only one who was allowed to call him Eddie. He really __hated__ that nickname but for some reason he let me call him that. I only called him Eddie when I was happy. He smiled when he saw me "Bells!" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him._

_Jake came up and punched Edward's arm playfully with a "Hey Edward!" as I let go of our friend. I went in between my two favorite guys and tried to put my arms around both of their shoulders which didn't really work out too well. Edward was on my right and Jake was on my left._

_We went back to 'our' bench and sat down. We had made it our bench back in second grade when we wrote our initials on the back in sharpie._

"_So why am I here?" Edward asked with a smile. See that's one thing about Edward. He was always smiling, well at least whenever we were around him._

"_Well… we have some news!" I said making sure he couldn't see my ring._

"_Go on…" he said with a grin_

"_We're getting married!" I squeaked and showed him my ring._

_He smile stayed in place but I saw his eyes. They looked… different. Scared? Sad? Angry? I don't know what it was but it bothered me and he hugged me saying how happy he was for us, still smiling._

"_Really?" I asked still wondering what that look was._

"_Yes!" he replied "you two make a great couple! Besides, I've never seen you this happy before!"_

_I hugged both of them at once "You're the best Eddie!" I laughed_

_*End Flashback*_

Edward was so sweet and understanding through everything leading to the wedding. He was going to be the best man. Two of my friends Alice Whitlock (Edwards older married sister) and Rosalie Hale (My cousin) were to be my bridesmaids.

I remember when I got so overwhelmed by everything I walked away without warning.

_*Flashback*_

_February 8__th__, 2008_

_I ran outside Jacob's house where we had been planning the wedding. It was raining and I was thankful for the umbrella in my purse._

_I ran two blocks before catching a taxi to the park. I ran to our bench and sat down. It wasn't raining as bad under the cover of the tree but I still got my umbrella out. I felt the tears and rain from my hair fall down my face. _

_It was all too much! All the planning, it was just too much for a twenty-one year old! Who to invite, the dress, the flowers, his ring, the place, the colors, the reception, the cake, the honeymoon, every little detail!_

_I ignored the phone vibrating in my pocket. I needed to be alone. Finally after what seemed like an hour, maybe it was, I grabbed my phone. Forty two messages. Twenty two from Edward. Twenty from Jacob. I had twenty voice mails so I checked them first. _

_They all said about the same things. Jacob's were all something like "Bella? Where are you love? Please answer us baby!" and Edward's were all something like "Bella? Pick up the phone please! We are worried sick!" the texts were similar. I clicked new message and typed both of their names in. 'please come to the park, I'm ok, I just need you.'_

_About ten minutes later I saw them both running towards me. "Bella!" they both said at the same time while hugging me. I leaned into them and cried harder. _

"_I'm sorry." I mutter into Jakes shoulder. _

"_It's alright love." Jake soothed _

"_We were just so worried. You just left and didn't answer us. Please don't do that again." Edward said hugging me._

_I nodded "I won't, I was just so overwhelmed and stressed. I'm sorry." I said looking at them._

_When the rain finally stopped we went home._

_*End flashback*_

They were always there for me. When I got overwhelmed I told them and they listened and waited for me to be ready to work again. They didn't care what it was they just listened to me and what I needed to do.

The days flew by and things were getting better. Then there was my bachelorette party.

_*Flashback*_

_March 3__rd__, 2008_

_The dance club we were at was fancy. It was a big building with a bar at one side and a dance floor on the other side. I was sitting at the bar. I had texted Edward asking him to bring me my coat which I left at home._

_Jake was still at work so I asked Edward. I had danced a little which was kinda fun but not too much._

_I grabbed my margarita and took a sip. I smiled when I saw Edward walking towards me._

"_Hey! Thanks Eddie!" I said and hugged him_

"_Anytime Bells!" he replied and I kissed his cheek._

"_Gotta go! See you! Have fun and be careful!" he said and turned to leave_

"_Bye!" I called after him as Alice dragged me out to dance again._

_*End Flashback*_

It was a harmless night. I had only kissed his cheek! That was it! What did I do to deserve what happened after that!

_*Flashback*_

_March 13__th__, 2008 _

_I was sitting at my kitchen table reading the paper for some reason when I crossed upon it. _

_It was an article labeled 'Cheating?' I looked at the three pictures below it._

_The first was at a restraunt: A couple kissing happily. The second was of three people, two men and a woman: sitting in a park hugging as rain poured down around them. The third was the woman from the last two pictures kissing a man on the cheek._

_I recognized the woman. Me. Jake and I the night he proposed. Jake and Edward and I the day I ran out. Edward and I at the party when he gave me my coat. _

_I was shaking as I read the article: Isabella Swan, engaged to Jacob Black, was caught with their best friend at a bar last week. Looks like Isabella and Edward Cullen are a little more than friends._

_Hot angry tears fell from my eyes "No, no, NO!" I screamed and tore up the paper "NO! Stupid retarded paparazzi!" I yelled at the ripped up paper as I threw it on the ground._

_I ran outside and caught a taxi to Jake's house. I rang the doorbell. I knew he was at home and he answered after a minute but didn't let me in._

"_Jake.. It's not.." I started_

"_It's not what Bella?" He interrupted me "It's not what it looks like? It sure looks like you and Edward have been lying to me!" he hollered before slamming the door in my face._

_I cried the whole walk home._

_*End Flashback*_

They had it all wrong! I loved Jake! Didn't I?

Edward was just my friend! Wasn't he?

Tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered five days later.

_*Flashback*_

_March 18__th__, 2008_

_I was sitting at home crying still. It was only four days until the wedding._

_I heard a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see Jake there looking really mad._

"_Come in." I said quietly and led the way to my couch._

_He didn't say anything so I took the chance to try and explain "Jake, I swear it wasn't that! He brought me my coat and I just kissed his cheek. That's it. He left right after that. Ask anyone who was there!" I desperately pleaded with him trying to get him to understand "You know me enough to know I'm not lying. So why don't you believe me? I love YOU. Not him." I said looking him in the eyes._

"_How do I know that Bella?" he asked me "I mean how do I REALLY know that. Do I really know you that well? I can't be sure you aren't lying to me and I need to be! I can't Bella!" his voice was laced with ice._

"_You can trust me! Jake, please! I love you so much!" I begged him to understand_

"_I don't know if I can trust you with this Bella. I'm sorry, I just don't know." He sighed in frustration_

"_You don't know if you love me?" I breathed_

_He looked up at me "Bella, I'm sorry. I can't."_

_I took a shaky breath "Can't what?" I asked so quietly that I wasn't sure if he heard me or not._

"_Marry you." He said and my heart broke "This is just too much."_

"_What?" I gasped "No Jake! Please! Think about it! Please! I'm so sorry! Please trust me!"_

"_I did!" he said loudly his voice rising "I thought about it for five days Bella! I weighed the pros and cons and I decided I can't! I just can't trust you with this! I'm sorry." I felt tears running down my face._

_He kissed my forehead, and left._

_*End Flashback*_

That was only this morning. I've been sitting in the hall since then. Thinking. The tears started and I chucked my ring at the door.

He obviously didn't love me enough. I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number.

I pushed send and held it to my ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" I heard his say from the other end.

"Hey Edward, can you come over?" I asked quietly

After a short pause he replied "I'd love to Bella but I don't think it would help much with Jake."

"Don't worry about Jacob. He broke up with me." My voice broke at the end of that sentence.

"Im on my way." Edward said and hung up

I heard him pull into my drive way and walk up to my front door. He knocked three times and I got up to let him in.

He pulled me into a hug immediately and I hugged him back taking comfort in his arms around me. We stood there for a few moments before he whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry."

He closed the door and walked me to the living room. We sat down on the couch and I cried into his shoulder. We just sat there for who knows how long. He hugged me and spoke soothing words in my ear as I soaked his t-shirt with my tears.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled when I was able to calm down a little bit.

"It's fine, you're obviously upset that he canceled the wedding Bella it's ok." he said putting his arm around me and hugging me closer.

"See that's the thing Edward! I'm NOT that upset. I'm hurt a little but I'm not that upset about it which makes me worried." I said "I loved him.. I think, but now that's gone. Now I just hate him so much! I'm NOT upset he cancelled the wedding. I don't think I really needed, or wanted to be Isabella Black." I looked up at Edward "Is it wrong to feel relieved?"

He looked back at me and shook his head "no. it's not wrong. I've known for some time that you didn't want to marry him."

"But I DID Edward!" I protested

"Not all the way." He pointed out and I felt the tears start again because I knew he was right. He held me close as I cried for a few minutes "Bella?" he finally whispered

"Yeah?" I sniffed looking up at him

"Can I tell you something?" he asked me and I nodded

"Anything."

He took a deep breath "I'm kinda glad you didn't marry him" he whispered looking down at me.

"What?" I asked quietly confused

"Bella, I didn't want you to marry him." He paused for a second "I love you."

My mind went over all the times with him. I being the only person allowed to call him Eddie, the twenty two messages from him- two more than from Jacob, him always being there for me, the friendship bracelet that he gave me in second grade. His smile whenever he was around me. It was so obvious!

"Wow, I'm dumb." I said quietly to myself and I felt him chuckle.

Why didn't I see it sooner? Like the day in the park when we told him about us being engaged! His eyes! He was scared he was losing his chance with me! Angry that I couldn't see! Sad that I was so blinded by Jacob!

"Hey Edward?" I asked quietly

"Yeah?" he replied looking at me

"Can I tell you something?" I questioned and he smiled

"Anything, Bells."

"I'm glad I didn't marry him." I said and smiled "I love you too." He smiled and leaned into kiss me. It was a simple sweet kiss. Perfect and innocent. But the meaning of it was true.

Love.

2 years later

April 16th, 2011

I woke up to the sun in my window. I rolled over and saw the most beautiful man ever sleeping next to me.

Edward Cullen. My husband. I kissed his forehead "Wake up handsome." I whispered in his ear.

He reached up and pulled me close, his emerald eyes opened and he kissed me "I am awake beautiful." He whispered with a grin and kissed me again. We were interrupted by the cries coming from the baby monitor next to our bed. I sighed and smiled "Go see if Patrick is awake." I said and gave him quick peck before rolling out of bed to go get our baby.

We have two children, Patrick and Amanda. They are the two most perfect children in the world and I'm so blessed that they are mine. Edward and I were married on September 26th, 2008. Six months after Jacob left me. Patrick was born ten months later on July 2nd, 2009. Amanda was born a year and a half later on January 2nd, haven't seen much of Jacob since he left me and we are perfectly fine with that.

I walked across the hall to Amanda's room and over to her crib. I looked over the rail and looked at my smiling baby girl "Hi baby" I cooed picking her up and getting her dressed before carrying her downstairs.

There in the kitchen were my boys. They were sitting at the table and Edward was reading the paper while Patrick read his little train book.

I kissed Patrick's head as I walked by his chair "Ma!" he squealed when he saw me

I laughed "Hi handsome boy!" I smiled

"Twain book!" he yelled and showed me his book and I nodded as I sat down with Amanda in my lap and fed her some baby food, every now and then giving Patrick a bite of the bananas which were his favorite.

I loved mornings, they were the best. Everything was quiet and perfect.

I looked down at my left hand and smiled at my ring. The ring actually meant something, not an empty promise but a truth. Inscribed in my wedding ring were five words: I'll love you forever Bella.

I smiled. Love: One of the easiest words to say but the hardest to mean.

In Edwards ring the words "Edward Cullen you're my soul mate" Were inscribed.

And it's true, he is my soul mate.

**Heyy:)**

**So this is a one shot I wrote a LONG time ago, like a year ago lol I never got around to typing it and ended up doing it all day today:)**

**So I really hope you liked this as much as I do cuz I think it is one of my favorite ideas yet haha**

**This story was fun to write and I would love to get some review telling me how it was:)**

**Please review guys! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, KY**


End file.
